Flammable fluids (such as methane gas or liquid gasoline) are used in both residential and industrial applications. Flammable fluids frequently enter or are stored in a system in one area, but are needed in a different area. Flammable fluids are therefore transported through the conduit, frequently piping, from the place the fluid enters the system to the place they are needed. If the conduit in which the flammable fluids are contained is exposed to a fire or increased temperatures, a dangerous situation exists because the conduit can become compromised, thereby allowing the flammable fluids to escape. For example, if the conduit is metal, and subject to a lightning strike, the conduit can become compromised, resulting a fire and explosion hazard
Therefore, a need exists for a way to shut off or limit the flow of flammable fluids in the event of an elevated temperature, such as caused by a fire or lightning strike.